Misery Business
by And-Your-Point-Is.542
Summary: She didn't have to put up with girls throwing themselves at him. He was HER boyfriend. She had total bragging rights. He was hers. No one else's. HERS. And she was giving the fangirls a piece of her mind. Misery Business- Paramore


**Mwhahaha! Another one! Love me!**

**Don't own.

* * *

**

Fang POV-

I was reading The Flock's blogs. Right now I'm on Max's.

"Have I mentioned how much I hate fangirls? Well, I do. The fawn over Fang! It didn't bother me much at first, then I realized how far they'd go. To get _my_ boyfriend. Mine!__

I'm in the business of misery,

I love causing other peoples misery.

_ Let's take it from the top._

Maybe I should start at the beginning

_ She's got a body like an hourglass, it's ticking like a clock._

A perfect body. Guys would kill for her. Girls would kill her.

_ It's a matter of time before we all run out,_

We were leaving any day.

_ When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth._

Well, not _mine,_mine, but mine. Y'know?

_ I waited eight long months,_

Errr. Maybe like eight days.  
_  
She finally set him free._

Or maybe we just disappeared.

_ I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me._

After weeks of denying it.

_ Two weeks and we caught on fire,_  
_ She's got it out for me,_

Literately, she's totally out to kill me.

_ But I wear the biggest smile._

I can't help it.

_ Whoa, i never meant to brag._

Okay, maybe I did.

_ But I got him where I want him now._

He's allllll mine.

_ Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_

Who am I kidding, I love my bragging rights.

_ To steal it all away from you now._

Steal your hopes of ever dating him.

_ But God does it feel so good,_

Sooooo good.

_ Cause I got him where I want him now._

Right where I want him. It happens to be right where he wants to be.

_ And if you could then you know you would._

If you were able to brag about it, it'd be all you'd do.

_ 'Cause God it just feels so..._  
_ It just feels so good._

_ Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change._

You will never change. It's just a little fact of life.

_ Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change._

Not to mention pedophile.

_ And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged._

According to _my_ Fang.

_ I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way._

He knew I'd never, in a million years, do it.

_ Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you._

Pretty much all the girls that look at Fang the way you do... In my eyes.

_ Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,_

Like you, they'll play the innocent act to weasle they're way in then BAM! they're an entirely different person.

_ They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right._

They want everything! And you could give it to them, but that'd just make you as much of a bad person as them.

_ Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_

I will never be like them! Never.

_ Whoa, i never meant brag_

Though, bragging is my specialty.

_ But I got him where I want him now._  
_ Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_  
_ To steal it all away from you now._  
_ But God does it feel so good,_  
_ 'Cause I got him where I want him right now._  
_ And if you could then you know you would._  
_ 'Cause God it just feels so..._  
_ It just feels so good._

Feels good to know you'll never have him.

_ I watched his wildest dreams come true_

Some of them pretty wild, at the time.

_ Not one of them involving you_

Lots of 'em involving me.

_ Just watch my wildest dreams come true_

Most already have..

_ Not one of them involving..._

_ Whoa, i never meant to brag_  
_ But I got him where I want him now._

_ Whoa, i never meant to brag_  
_ But I got him where I want him now._  
_ Whoa, it was never my intention to brag_  
_ To steal it all away from you now._  
_ But God does it feel so good,_  
_ 'Cause I got him where I want him now._  
_ And if you could then you know you would._  
_ 'Cause God it just feels so..._  
_ It just feels so good._

So there you go! You fangirls are DONE! Fang is mine! Alllll mine.

Ly,

Max."

**Add new comment?**

I clicked 'yes'

The Fangalator: Max, I never knew you felt so strongly. It makes me feel loved. Haha. And Max, you have your own fans. Just remember that. Love, _Your_ Fang!

* * *

**Heheh. Did it suck? **

**R&R  
**


End file.
